Equipment that is electrically operated, or that incorporates moving structures containing electrically conductive materials or charged dielectrics, will generate static and time-varying electromagnetic fields during operation. These fields may be faint even in close proximity to the source, and will attenuate as the distance from the source is increased. Nevertheless, detectable components of these signals may exist at great distances from the source. Often great care is taken to design equipment, such as military equipment, to minimize the likelihood that unintended electromagnetic emissions will reveal the location of the equipment. Despite the care taken to reduce such emissions, low level electromagnetic signals may still exist at great distances and can be measured. Weak electromagnetic signals may also be utilized in numerous other applications, such as in communication systems, natural resource exploration, scientific research, meteorological monitoring, localization, and navigation.